Virgin Territory
by OogieBoogie
Summary: Draco Malfoy, Hogwarts' Sex God. There isn't anyone he has not slept with, and they say he's open to anything and anyone. There isn't possibly one thing that he cannot do. He is a sexual deviant. Right? Wrong.


**A/N:** Now this is something I have never done before. It's different, and it was quite fun to write. It sprang upon me while I was a tick away from entering REM sleep. Damn you, brain!

Oh, and happy Easter!

* * *

"God, he's just _divine_," a voice positively moaned right behind him.

"Yes, and from what I've heard, he's a total freak in the sheets!" another interjected, saying in an overly excited manner, "Once, Nancy told Samantha who told Stephanie that Carrie slept with him and he was so good it left her walking funny for the next two weeks. She couldn't even sit properly!"

Draco's eyebrows rose at that. Really? Who did he sleep with this time, Nancy or Carrie? He couldn't keep up.

"Who knew that behind that cold, handsome mask is a total sexual deviant?" the moaner said again. "That pale, pale hair ... those grey eyes ... that beautiful face. I'd be willing to see him in throes of pleasure, even if I'll only be one of the many, and I'll be sure to -"

"Oooh, and I also heard that he's got no qualms about having threesomes if you ask him. Man, I wonder what he would _not_ do. It's all very exciting ... and dangerous," another said in a lower-than-usual-voice.

At that, Draco snapped his book shut and moved away from the bench, making sure his robes flutter dramatically behind him as he left. It had the opposite effect though, instead of getting intimidated, those slags positively squealed. _Squealed!_ Like a swine. He shook his head as he began to digest whatever it was the girls were talking about earlier. Didn't they know that he was sitting just right in front them in the Great Hall? No, they knew. They _wanted_ him to hear.

He finally found a nice spot by the lake and he curled up with his book with mercifully, no annoying girls singing his praises. Bringing his attention back to the paragraph he was trying to understand earlier before being rudely interrupted, he caught movement at the corner of his eye.

Blaise had just planted a kiss onto some fifth year's lips and from the looks of it, he wasn't planning on releasing her lips anytime soon. She didn't seem to mind. Draco watched them snog for a moment longer (before it got decidedly creepy), and looked down at his book again. Eyes skimming the text without actually interpreting them, he sighed heavily. No, he wasn't wishing he could join them like the sexual deviant they all think him to be - he just wondered what it would feel like to be kissed.

Yes, it was a little hard to believe. Draco Abraxas Malfoy, sex incarnate, god of sex, sex-on-legs, a walking sex position (why does everything have to do with sex?) has never so much as been kissed by a girl. Or a boy, if the rumours people have been spreading were true about how _open_ he was. But no, he liked girls and he held no special feelings for guys at all. He liked how soft and gentle girls looked (except the girls from before, they could be dominatrixes if he didn't know better), how soothing their voice seemed and how lovely their laughter sounded. And the hair, oh the hair ... they smell nice all the time!

He supposed he would love breasts a lot too, had he seen live, naked ones before. Alas, life was unfair and he was doomed to be a virgin forever. It was this whole Dark Lord thing. He was to be blamed for everything; people dying, suffering, families lost, virginities that were never going to be lost. Draco sighed again, a pained feeling in his chest.

All he wanted to do was to be normal. Go to school, find a nice girl to date, kiss under the stars and watch the sun rise together in each other's arms. It would be cold, but then they would have each other and that was warm enough. And then they'd say "I love you" under the stars again. They would refuse to have intercourse (see, even with this he was being proper!), because they wanted to wait until marriage. It was much more special that way. After a couple of blissful years together, Draco would get down on one knee and propose to her on the day of graduation.

Alas, that was never going to happen. That ship sailed the second his father decided to answer to the Dark Lord's return. Since then he had to keep up appearances, he needed to be Draco Malfoy, son of Death Eater and Death Eater-to-be, not Draco Malfoy, advocate of pure love.

Draco Malfoy had to be the epitome of darkness, death and destruction. Not purity, innocence and demureness.

* * *

In restrospect, he had no idea how these rumours of him being Hogwarts' Sex God came about. He was just minding his business all these years, trying to stay away from the limelight. Sure, he would pick on Potter and occassionally Granger, but that was again, to keep up pretenses. He really felt sorry for Potter and what happened to him, and what was about to happen to him if the Dark Lord's plans succeed. And Granger, he really didn't mean to call her Mudblood but his father had specifically told him to do it or risk getting punished. His father was an idiot, really.

Maybe one day, when all of this was over - hopefully when they win - he would apologize for being a twat all these years.

He was trying his best to make sure Potter wins though, following in Snape's footsteps. He decided, for once, to listen to his heart and tell Dumbledore everything he wanted to know - everything! - even if it concerned the Dark Lord's itinerary for the goddamned weekend.

Anyway, he was digressing. Where did he stop? Ah yes, the whole Malfoy the Manwhore thing. He thought long and hard about this the first year the rumours started flying around, but for the life of him, he couldn't figure out who or what started it. All he did all day was eat, study, tease Potter and Granger a little bit, eat again, study again and sleep. How did that translate into "I screw everyone and everything everytime"? Honestly, he didn't understand how rumours work. Granted, he was sinfully handsome, but that hardly passes as a premise.

And who were these girls claiming to have slept with him? No one's even approached him. Did these girls even exist? How can someone sleep with someone they haven't even propositioned yet?

Salazar, just thinking about it was giving him a headache.

He sat up in his bed to look for his wand and cast a quick Tempus. It was forty minutes to midnight. He glanced around his dormitory where everyone was already fast sleep, with Blaise snoring the loudest. Dreading the meeting with Dumbledore later at midnight, he squeezes his eyes shut and threw his arms around his pillow and hugged it tightly. He knew why Dumbledore summoned him. The Dark Lord was planning to attack Hogwarts soon, and the headmaster needed to know his exact plans - something Draco was privy to, what with being housemates with the Dark Lord and all.

He felt the first sting of tears assault his closed eyes, and he took a deep breath.

This was it. Everything was going to come to an end in two days. For better or worse, he didn't know. Sure, Dumbledore devised a plan for Potter against the Dark Lord but Draco had as great a chance at being killed as everybody else. Even Dumbledore said so. The only thing he told Draco was to be careful, to be vigilant. As soon as the Death Eaters find out that he had betrayed them, he wouldn't have a safe side. Both sides were going to try to kill him, and he must do his best to stay alive. And above all, he needed to stay strong. Be the ice sculpture that was Draco Malfoy and carry on, no matter what.

Maybe he should hide. He was good at hiding.

At midnight, he stepped into the headmaster's office expecting him to give him that whole twinkly-eye look. He stopped in his tracks as he saw The Golden Trio, all looking at him warily but offering a small smile in the end. Dumbledore must have summoned them back in the midst of their Horcrux-hunting, as they were looking tired and beat as hell. He finally nodded back at Potter, Granger and Weasley in greeting and sat down opposite Dumbledore.

_Right, let's just do this then_, he told himself.

* * *

He had problems sleeping that night. His stomach wouldn't stop lurching at the very idea that in two days, everything he knew will never be the same again. Will he die? How was he going to die? Which side was going to get to him first? Will the people he know die? Merlin, he hoped Potter wins.

Keeping his eyes screwed shut, he entertained the thought - or rather, plans - of owning two dogs. One named Bonzo, the other Rosie. And he would have his own flat, comfortable and content while his two friends keep him company. But that would be okay, he would channel all his pent-up love towards his companions. Just thinking about it made Draco smile.

However, as soon as the smile appeared, it disappeared. He would still not be married though, in this fantasy. And he would still be a virgin. Worst of all, he still would have not experienced what it is like to date, kiss and make love - the whole relationship thing. What was the point of believing in pure love when he wasn't experiencing any? Okay, okay, he was getting a little crabby. Time to sleep.

His mind was quiet, and the only thing he heard was the sound of his own breathing and Blaise's sensational snores.

And then he heard a creak.

Hmm, maybe someone was going to the loo. He didn't bother pulling his curtains to check who it was ... he was mentally and physically exhausted. All this talk about War and the Dork Lord was beginning to make him so very weary ... he knew he should have just escaped a long time ago when he had the chance and maybe -

There a swishing - it was the familiar sound of someone pulling the curtains. So someone did go to the loo.

_Malfoy._

His eyes snapped open and he whipped his head around, looking at the foot of his bed in alarm. But nobody was there. His heart was thundering in his chest, though. He waited for a few moments, maybe someone was muttering his name in their sleep. What kind of dreams they were having about him, Draco did not want to know.

Anyway, there was no sign of any movement or sound after that, and he chalked it up to being tired. It happens, right? You think you hear someone hear you, but nobody is really there.

"God, I must be really tired," he whispered to himself and pulled the covers up to his neck again. His eyes fluttered close and he sighed in contentment. Somewhere at the back of his mind, he heard another ephemeral call of his last name.

_It's not real, Draco. You're just really tired. It's not real,_ he told himself.

Suddenly, he felt a weight drop and pool around his ankles, at the foot of his bed, and all arguments he had with his mind earlier on about none of it being real were gone in an instant. He immediately sat up on his elbows, and watched curiously, frowning all the while. He knew he was the picture of calmness, but deep inside his heart was going through extreme palpitations.

"Who's there?" he whispered, not knowing where to look but keeping his eyes focused near his ankles.

He heard a Silencing spell being cast, and he swallowed. This was it. He wasn't going to die in the battle, or somewhere shortly before or after, but right now. Someone managed to breach the castle, just to kill Draco Malfoy the traitor. God, he should have been more careful like Dumbledore said. Oh, well. Maybe he could sock whoever it is in the nuts, if he could just fucking _see_ him.

As if the person could hear his thoughts, a head appeared and Draco yelped. He fucking yelped, like a puppy.

For it wasn't a Death Eater's face that materialized in front of him, but it was Granger's. It wasn't as though as was ugly or anything, but to pop like that in the middle of nowhere, _bodiless_, was enough to make _anyone_ yelp.

"G-Granger!" he sputtered.

"Malfoy. Hello," she said, as if she appeared in Draco's bed every other night or so. That was what the entire school thought, not Draco and most certainly not Granger.

Draco frowned in confusion.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, as she took off a sparkly material (Potter's Invisibility Cloak, _of course_) off her and her entire being came into view.

Granger just stared at him with a determind look on her face, and her eyes travelled down to his bare chest. And she smirked. All of a sudden, Draco felt the urge to cover up his chest like a damsel, like a virgin girl ... well, virgin _boy._

"I need you to do something for me," Granger said nonchalantly.

"Well, couldn't you have asked me during a better time, at a better place?" asked Draco. He really didn't get this scheme.

"I would have, but I'm sure you've noticed that we don't have the luxury of time to do things the proper way," Granger answered.

Draco raised a brow. She had a point. Nothing was normal anymore.

"Alright, I get your point. What is it, then?"

"I want you to sleep with me."

A few seconds passed by before Draco was able to process that. What? Surely, she was out of her mind. He laughed a little.

"What?" he asked, sending her an amused look.

"I want you," she said clearly this time, and there was no room for Draco to take it the wrong way, "to fuck me."

Draco almost choked on his spit while trying to swallow. This has got to be a dream. He fell asleep faster than he thought, because there is no way in reality Granger would actually proposition him. Nevertheless, he pressed the issue.

"Granger, are you out your mind? That is your favour? You want me to sleep with you?" he sat up properly, head against the headboard. "What happened to your boyfriend Weasel?"

Granger's brows furrowed a little, but she shook her head, "It's a little complicated. Never mind him. I'm not here to talk about why I'm not asking him to sleep with me."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"_Why_, are you asking me to sleep with you?" Draco asked.

"I wanted my first time to be mind-blowing. I wanted it to be amazing, fantastic and something I would never forget. Ron wouldn't be able to do that and I thought, who would be better than Draco Malfoy, Hogwarts Sex God?" she answered glibly as she shifted to sit directly on top of Draco's knees.

Draco felt the inexplicable urge to laugh.

This was very phenomenal. He wanted to laugh for two reasons. One, Granger came here to sleep with him, asked him to take her virginity because she'd heard that he was the best out there. Which was obviously so very off the mark. Two, Granger had certainly dressed up for the occassion now that he had the opportunity to really take a look. She was dressed up in a black lace negligee, which obviously left no room for the imagination - matching black bra and knickers underneath - and Draco had no idea what to do with a half-naked woman currently sitting on his knees.

"You're very wrong about the entire thing, Granger," he replied.

At that, Granger moved forward to sit next to his groin and her hands began to touch his shoulders, caressing, tickling. Draco's eyes fluttered shut involuntarily at that. That felt nice, he wouldn't lie.

"Am I? How so?" she came closer, her pretty face inches away from his as she whispered into his ears, "How so?"

Goose flesh erupted all over Draco's skin and he had never felt more helpless. At least if a Death Eater was here to kill him he'd know what to do to fight back. With this, though? Nope.

"Granger, no," he grabbed both her shoulders hard and looked at her in the face, "This is wrong."

"It's not. We're merely grabbing an opportunity," Granger lifted up a little before pulling the skirt of her negligee upwards. Draco swallowed. "Look, Malfoy. Let's not leave any room for rationalities. We both know the war is going to happen anytime soon. Voldemort is going to attack the castle anytime soon. And there is a high chance both you and I will die by end of this month. I don't want to have regrets. I don't want to die a virgin. But I don't want to leave that job to Ron, either."

That hit home for Draco. Everything Granger said made sense to him, and he related to that. He didn't want to die a virgin, too! But what of pure love?

_What of it?_ an angry (the aroused part of his brain) voice shouted at him. _No time for love here, mate. It's all now or never._

"Now or never," he blurts.

"Exactly," Granger grinned and got rid of her negligee, tossing it somewhere, leaving her only in her bra and knickers. Draco was running out of spit to swallow at this point of time. "I'm glad you agree."

"Shall we?" Granger whispered again, as her lascivious hand started to rub his groin. Draco groaned at the contant and screwed his eyes shut. No one's ever touched him like this since, well, _ever._

"But ... but don't you believe in doing it only when you're in love?" Draco protested, sounding pathetic even to his own ears. What kind of reason was that anyway?

Granger paused.

"There's no time for love right now, Draco," she mutters, as she leaned in to kiss the corner of her jaw, and then brushed her lips against his cheek, "Love can come later. Now is a time to stay alive, to be reminded that we are alive even at this very moment. A time to do things that we usually won't think of doing. No regrets, remember?"

Shit. Granger was on a roll. She kept making sense and it was as if she knew what to say to Draco to make him change his mind.

As soon as Granger's hand began to venture down into his boxers, he lost all reason.

"Fuck it," he whispered into the air.

Granger giggled and looked at him, "No, Draco. Fuck _me_."

Draco's eyes almost dropped out of their sockets at the strength of their widening. Damn, he guessed adrenaline and the thought of dying soon would make you do things you'd never do, say things you'd never say and well ... in Granger's case, turn into a total wanton woman.

He groaned again as Granger's warm hand wrapped around his erection (how did that happen?!).

"You ... sure about this?" he asked. Just to be sure. "You won't regret this?"

Granger grinned at him again before humming a soft tune, and then began singing in a quiet voice, "Non, je ne regrette rien."

Draco frowned at that. What on earth was she singing? Of course he understood French but what a weird moment to start singing, though.

Soon enough, his boxers were off and Granger was steadily pumping him as he watched the ceiling with unfocused eyes.

"Touch me, Draco," Granger said to him, and grabbed both his hands to put around her waist. "Undress me completely."

Draco's brain short-circuited at that, and hoping to hell that she wouldn't notice the trembling of his hands, he nodded. His hands began to wander on their own, and began unhooking her bra. He pulled back in time to watch as Granger slipped the straps of her shoulders to reveal her breasts. Draco stared, fixated. Who could blame him? It was his first time seeing the real thing. What a sad virgin he was. Well, that was about to change in a bit, but still.

However, he had no time for his musings as Granger once again grabbed his hand and placed them on her breasts. Oh, _Merlin_. He did an experimental squeeze and his blood sang for joy. So this was how it felt like. It felt nice ... soft, and plump and so very ... _woman_. He smiled a little.

"What?" Granger asked.

"Nothing ..." he said, as he continued to smile.

"I know they're relatively smaller than the girls you've slept with before," Granger rolled her eyes but had an amused smile on her face as well.

"No, they're," he said, squeezing again, "Perfect."

"Why, thank you, Draco Malfoy," she smiled sincerely, eyes twinkling with something he couldn't comprehend. Draco, feeling bold for some reason - maybe the thought that was he was going to _die_ gave him the courage - kissed one breast and moved to the other, showering them with attention.

"Are you always," Granger panted a little, "Always this reverent?"

"I would always be," Draco answered honestly.

"Would?" Granger questioned. Draco provided her with no answer, choosing instead to watch as his hands wander down to her knickers. He found two knots at the side of her hips though and out of curiosity, pulled them both open. The knickers came apart and Granger hastily grabbed them and tossed them elsewhere again. Draco blinked, those were really convenient knickers.

Granger hummed as Draco's fingers began wandering again, slipping into her hot, wet folds. He rubbed. Granger moaned. He thrusted, Granger nodded, bit her lips and whispered a 'yes'. They spent a lot of time just touching each other, exploring virgin territory - before Granger positioned herself above him and sank down.

To Draco, it was the most glorious feeling ever. It felt good, it felt amazing and he was never going to forget this moment. It was a sensual dance between the both of them, both moving in sync to give each other the pleasure and release that they sought after. Somewhere in the middle, though, both of them were very close to the edge. Draco, with a bout of strength he didn't know he had, sat up to wrap his arms around Granger. She yelped before groaning out in pleasure at the change in position, and Draco was mesmerized by her expression of pleasure.

Leaning in, he brushed his lips against hers.

"May I kiss you?" he asked her, watching Granger's sweaty and pleasure-contorted face.

Instead of giving him an answer, Granger swooped down to capture his lips in a fiery, sensual kiss. It started out as merely a brush of lips against lips but as soon as Draco felt the first touch of tongue against his lips, everything turned passionate and fiery. This was only his first kiss, but he knew it was already the best kiss of his life. They both kissed as if they were starving and desperate - and maybe they really were desperate, in more ways than one.

They moved and moved, faster and faster, lips locked, arms wound tightly around each other as their visions were blinded by whiteness, their bodies spasming and jerking uncontrollably. This was sweet oblivion, he knew it. And what a way to go.

They collapsed onto the bed together, arms still locked tightly around the other. After long moments of silence and gentle touches of skin against skin, Granger spoke.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"No, thank you," he answered. And they both surrendered to sleep.

When Draco woke the next day, he woke up alone.

* * *

"Well, Draco?" asked his father. "Is it? Is it Harry Potter?"

Draco was not entirely listening, all he focused on was Hermione Granger, currently held tightly by Scabior and his men. Potter, on the other hand, was staring right at him, face contorted as if stung by a thousand bees but he knew it was them. Hermione Granger was here after all. Immediately, flashbacks of that night returned to him.

How fucking dare they get caught? They're all so fucking stupid.

"I can't ... I can't be sure," Draco answered finally, hastily making eye contact with them to make sure they knew he was buying them time.

"Draco! Come here, look properly! What do you think?" pressed his father.

"I don't know," Draco said resolutely before walking off towards his mother.

Potter needed to escape. _She_ needed to escape.

He waited until Bellatrix was discussing something with his father, before he sprang into action.

"_Stupefy_!" he cast the spell at Bellatrix, who stood frozen. And then he Stupefied Scabior and the rest of his men in succession. He was a pro at wandwork, after all.

"Draco?! What are you doing?!" Lucius howled, looking at his son in pure surprise.

"Saving our lives," Draco answered, hastily grabbing Potter and gang's wands from the floor, and walking off to them, "And most importantly, theirs."

"DRACO!" Lucius took out his wand.

"NO!" Draco turned towards him and pointed his own wand at him, "No, father. I will not hesitate to hex you. Try me."

Potter, who was also pointing his newly reacquired wand at Lucius, and he lowered his wand. He then muttered to Draco, "Thank you, Draco."

"Go, Potter. Hurry. Before _he_ comes."

Potter nodded and began to collect the rest of the prisoners. He felt her move towards him and squeeze his left hand. She said in a quiet voice, "Thank you."

He nodded, not knowing exactly what to say. She walked away to help Potter, and Weasley sent him a grateful nod before they all Apparated away.

Draco quickly walked towards his mother and took her hand, "Let's go, mother. We will Apparate out of here, right now. I will keep you safe."

He felt that dark, deathly aura approaching. The Dark Lord was nearing. Draco's heart was about to jump out of his chest.

"Father, are you coming with us?" Draco turned to look at Lucius, who was as pale as his hair. His father's feet moved.

"Quick, before he comes."

The door blasted open, to reveal _him_, and Draco took one last glance at him before the Dark Lord raised his wand at him.

* * *

He didn't die, of course. He Apparated with both his parents as quick as lightning, escaping death.

They were hiding away at a cottage near France. Draco had planned this from the very beginning. What he hadn't planned on was seeing her getting caught. Merlin, he hoped she was fine. Draco and his parents spent the next few days hiding out in the cottage, with Draco plagued with nightmares of the Dark Lord coming to get him.

A few days after though, he got the best news of his life.

Potter had won. Potter had fucking won. Voldemort was gone forever.

* * *

Their sleep was interrupted one morning, when a group of Aurors came barging in. _Oh shit_, Draco thought. _They found us._

Of course they would. Word was that they were rounding off the last of the Death Eaters to put them on trial.

So _this_ was how he was going to die. Rot in Azkaban, forever.

He was ready to accept the sentence however. He tried to humour himself by thinking that at least he wouldn't die a virgin. He thought of her often, though. Hoped that she was well. He also thought that she was probably far away with the Weasel, celebrating their victory.

Which is why he was shocked when she testified along with Potter, for him.

She had on the same determined expression from the other night, the night and the expression Draco remembered so well. Sometimes it was the only thing he thought about. He blamed his entirely sentimental personality.

After hours upon hours of trial and accusations against him, he was finally released. Acquitted.

Draco marvelled at the taste of freedom without the impending war weighing him down as soon as he left the place, staring at the snow around him, and he almost cried with joy. Now, maybe he should get round to getting his Bonzo and Rosie ...

"Malfoy," someone called to him, and he whipped his head around. It was Potter and Granger.

"Potter," he greeted, as they approached him, "I thank you."

"Nah, we're even now," Potter said with a goofy smile on his face, and held out his hand. "You saved our lives back at the Manor, remember?"

"Ah, yes," Draco nodded, and took his hand and shook it. "Even, then."

"I'll see you around, Malfoy," Potter nodded at him, and before he left, he sent quite a meaningful glance at Granger before he walked off.

Hmm, what was that about?

"Um, hello, Malfoy," Granger muttered.

"Hello. How are you?" he answered. He wasn't really sure how to handle this. He felt like a virgin all over again.

"I'm great, thanks," Granger fumbled with her pockets, "And you?"

"Oh, I'm quite well. Peachy," he shrugged, and he was rewarded with a stunning smile from Granger.

Okay, now what? Do they continue the small talk or just part ways?

"Right, well, all the best in your life, Granger," Draco said finally, "All the best."

"You too."

Draco turned on his heel and walked off, hands in his pockets. What was he going to do earlier? Right, he was going to get a Bonzo and a Rosie and perhaps find a flat? Or find a flat first _and then_ get the dogs -

"Malfoy!"

He stopped in his tracks, to find Granger running towards him.

"Yes, Granger?" he asked coolly.

"Fancy a date some time?" she gushed.

Draco blinked, and his heart warmed immensely despite the cold. He let out a huff of laughter.

"Alright. But I have to warn you I'm not really good at this whole dating slash relationship thing," he answered. "It's my first time."

"I know," Granger grinned, and then before he could say anything to that, she had grabbed his hand and they walked on together, hands still linked. They walked and walked and walked, with no destination in mind but just enjoying each other's company and getting to know each other a little better. They were after all, to each other, still virgin territory.

**END!**

* * *

Well, what do you think?

**Edith Piaf - Non, je ne regrette rien (No, I regret nothing)** was the song Hermione was humming during their night together.

Read and review! They be my drugggggggggggggs.


End file.
